Not Another Mary Sue!
by KykoXSeto
Summary: This is just a joke, I'd never write something so awful if I were being serious. It's to make fun of Mary Sues.
1. Chapter 1

This is a not serious and has no plot really. I just made it to make fun of Mary Sues cause I get tired of seeing them in almost every fanfiction I read. I made my character and the events as overdone and cliche as I could. Have fun reading!

Kiyusashima Narufuddaka was new to Domino. She had transferred from America and knew Japanese perfectly. See, her Dad worked for Kaiba Corp and was offered a job in Japan. Her Mom was a top surgeon.

She wore a low-cut sleeveless red shirt with a red miniskirt. She wore fishnet stockings, black high heels, green eyeliner, pale blue lipstick, light purple nailpolish, and black cat ears. She had her nose and lip pierced, and each ear was pierced five times. She wore biker gloves, and had an Ankh tattooed on her right cheek. She wore a bright red choker with a gold bell. It was like a cat's collar. She had ankle length shining silver hair with black tips, blue bangs, and green sides. She was 5"7, 120 pounds, and had large breasts, a totally flat stomach, and a big butt. Her voice was very pretty and soothing. Kiyu always smelled like either French vanilla, or cherry blossoms. Her skin was fair and smooth.

On Kiyusashima's first day, the teacher announced her and the entire class stared. All the guys were wide eyed and blushing, all the girls looked jealous. While she introduced herself, she revealed that she was top student back home, and an excellent duelist.

She took her seat next to Duke Devlin, who couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty. He invited her to sit with the group at lunch.

Kiyusashima hit on Duke a lot, and he flirted back. She beat Tea, Joey, and Yugi in a duel.

After about a month, she had become leader of her group. She had a crush on Yami Yugi, Seto, Duke, and Marik. She didn't know who to choose. She had to get Tea out of her way.

"Listen Tea, you obnoxious bitch, I know you've got feelings for Yugi and Yami. But you're too scared to tell them, and you can't decide who you like more. Well I don't care. Go for Yugi, because I want Yami." She had her hand on her hip as her shining silver hair that went to her ankles blew in the breeze, and her sapphire eyes outlined in emerald sparkled brightly. Tea began to cry and said "Well it would be more fair, I'll take Yugi."

A week later she confessed her feelings to Yami. He responded "I like you as well. Kiyu, you're not like the other girls. You're so beautiful, intelligent, and strong." She smiled and said "I know." and kissed him. Tea was heartbroken to later discover that they were dating, and spiraled into depression, only to be made fun of constantly by Kiyusashima.

Kiyusashima was happy with Yami but couldn't get Seto off of her mind. She decided to dump him. She ended up having sex with Duke. Her friends were pissed. "Kiyusashima how could you do this to Yami? You're terrible!" Tea said. Kiyu grunted in annoyance. "Yeah! Why you gotta be a ho?" Joey asked. "It was rather classless of you." Ryou added. "Someone can't keep their legs closed..." Mai commented. "Wow. Just like, wow dude." said Tristan. "Don't you realize how you've hurt Yami?" Serenity said with her hand on her chest. Kiyusashima spoke "Look, you guys don't understand me okay? So shut your mouths! My parents divorced when I was 2. I was molested and beaten by the people my Farther trusted with me because he was far too busy to raise me. I just...have walls up, and no one can break them. I live for myself and only myself. I love myself and only myself." Tea and Serenity teared up, and the group apologized for their ignorance.

Two weeks later at a tournament, Kiyusashima enters and wins. The final duel is between her and Seto Kaiba. She's incredibly nervous. She blushes and giggles. "You're so great Seto!" "..." Throughout the duel, she hits on him but is ignored. She gets angry. After losing, she cries. Seto tells her she can keep her Blue Eyes White Dragon, because she's the toughest opponent he's faced. He walks away, and she yells for him to wait. He stops and says "What do you want?" "My Dad works for your company, and I'm very intelligent and hard working. I'm also a very talented duelist, and I possess a God Card and a Millenium Item." His eyes went wide. "Explain." She touched her hair pins that were gold and had the all seeing eye on them. "I got these when my Dad took me to Egypt last year. Some pretty woman gave them to me and said I was fated to possess them. They allow me to control or read people's minds, and to predict the future. The God Card is called God of Chaos, Seth's vengeance. It's attack is 7,000. Defense 5,500." Seto looked astonished.

Oooh, what will happen in chapter two? Like it's not obvious. :p 


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyusashima started working at Kaiba Corp, and two months later, Seto became her boyfriend. She found out that in a passed existence, she was some girl named Kisara, and had protected Seto and been his soul mate.

Ryou confesses that he's been in love with her for six years, and she laughs in his face. She tells him all the reasons she'd never like or love him, and he walks away in tears.

Yami is with Tea, but still wants to be with Kiyu and frequently tries to get her back.

Tristan admits to liking her, and when she rejects him rudely, he decides Serenity will be his back up.

Kiyusashima is stalked by Yami Bakura, and ends up growing tired of it and sealing him in the Shadow Realm.

She is eventually kidnapped by Yami Marik, who beats, tortures, and abuses her. He also has sex with her many times. She ends up winning her freedom by beating him in duel, then sealing his soul away.

She later is class President and Prom Queen at Domino. She graduates with her lowest grade being an 87.3. It was because her teacher was ugly and envied her, so she frequently gave her lower grades.

Kiyu becomes the greatest duelist in the world and is known as the Queen of Games. She saves the planet from evil several times. Her and Seto marry and have one child who they raise to be just like them. 


End file.
